Jake Has a Clone
Overview Jake accidentally destroys a machine that makes a clone of himself... Except, his clone is evil and wants to steal all Eric's machines and gizmos. Plot Zombozo : Hey, Toy Guy, Get the machine! Toy Maker : It's "Toy Maker"! Jake as Salamander : Stop right there! I'm going to kick your butt! : Jake then punches Zombozo and Zombozo explodes. Jake as Salamander : Hm... I bet people anonymously combust everytime... Hey! Toy Master! You won't get away with anythi-- *turns back to human* Never mind... Jared '': You're not the only here here! *makes a bazooka* *shoots at Toy Maker* Gotcha! ''Toy Master : No! Do you know what you have just done?! I wasn't finish! Now, it's going to explode! Jake : ''What?! Oh great.... *runs to the machine* C'mon... C'mon! I really need you to recharge right now! *jumps to the machine* : Jake runs to the machine and tries to de-fuse it... But all did not go well. It exploded before jake could de-fuse it. ''Samantha '': Jake! Are you okay?! ''Vincent '': That was some blow you had there... ''Jake : ''*cough* Yeah... I'm okay... Isn't Jared concerned? ''Jared : Nope... : Jake, Jared, Samantha, and Vincent leave with the villains. The team didn't know that a person sneaked out. Jake : ''Hey guys, can we go to Cheesy Dave's? I love their chilly cheese fries... ''Jared : Yeah... But it stinks with cheese there... 'Cheesy Dave's' Jake's Clone (Jason Mason) : Hello, humanoid. I wish to buy a plastic plate of chilly cheese fries. Dave : Hey, what's up, kid? Regulars, ey? Jake's Clone (Jason Mason) : Aw curses... I cannot find Jake Grayson... But I know that this is his... Hangout... Dave '': Yo, kid, here's your chilly cheese fries... *gives it to Jake's clone* ''Jared : Hey, Jake! Over here! Jason Mason : Jake? I mean... Hey, guys! Yes... My name is Jake Grayson... Vincent : Um... Okay.... Jack Mason : So... Guys... Can I go home now? Vincent : ''Go home? Dude, this isn't Belwood. This is New Zealand. ''Jason Mason : Oh yeah... I knew that... Jake : Hey guys... Wait... What am I already doing here? : Jason Mason then turns into a Crystalsapien attacks Jake and throws him outside. Jake : Ouch... *transforms into Everglade* Everglade!!!! *burns Crystalsapien* : Jake and Jason both battle each other until Jason escapes. Jared '': Wow... Was I seeing two?! ''Jake : C'mon guys! Follow him! *follows Jason* Jason : Hey, Eric. Eric : Jake? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Cheesy Dave's?! Jason : Aw forget it! I'm not Jake, I'm Jason Mason and you're my prisoner Eric : Wha-- *gets hit by lazer from Jason* Ugh.... *passes out* Jason : Now... I have all the equipments... I can finally go and teleport to Galva Prime II... Muwahahahahaha!! Jake as Freeze '': Stay away from Eric and that Do-Hickey! ''Jason : This "Do-Hickey" is a teleportation machine that can teleport me into one location.... Jake as Freeze '': Oh no you don't! *punches Jason* ''Jason : ''Gr... *transforms into a Vulpimancer* : Jake and Jason battle each other, but Jake and Jason are equally matched, so they can't beat each other. '''Jake back as a human : Man... I can't beat this guy! I have an idea... ''Jason back as a human '': No one can beat me! Muwahahahaha! '''''Jake : Oh yeah? *pushes Jason into the teleporter* Samantha : Jake... What have you done? ''Jake : ''Relax, Sam. I changed the location. ''Jared '': Then... Where did you sent him? 'Dessert' ''Jason '': What?! Jake must have changed the location! *gets hit by the camel's saliva* Nooooooooooooooooo!!!! 'End' Major Events *Jake has a clone. *Zombozo returns after his torture. *Jake unlocks a new alien, Salamander. Characters *Jake Grayson *Jared Nik *Vincent Mac *Samantha Nora *Eric Salov 'Villains' *The Toy Maker *Zombozo *Jason Mason 'Aliens Used' *Salamander (Jake) *Crystalsapien (Jason) *Everglade (Jake) *Freeze (Jake) *Vulpimancer (Jason) Trivia *Jake has a clone. *Galvan Prime II is mentioned. Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123